Una segunda oportunidad
by Zaid1995
Summary: Emily sabe que solo un milagro puede salvar a Naomi del cáncer. Y a pesar de que los doctores dicen lo contrario, ella aun tiene esperanza. Skins Fire. Bienvenidos todos los reviews, mal summary pero prometo que es una buena historia. No se arrepentiran de leerla. Para todos quienes odiaron Skins Fire como yo .
1. Chapter 1

Effy estaba afuera de la habitación del hospital observando como Emily lloraba en los brazos de Naomi. La escena le partía el corazón, antes no se había llevado tan bien con la rubia, pero después de empezar a vivir juntas y conocerla mas, se dio cuenta de que no era una "perra sarcástica" como había escuchado que muchos la llamaban en el pasado. Era demasiado duro observarla ahora, en la habitación de un hospital, muriendo de cáncer y con una Emily en sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente, apenas pudiendo respirar. Se le helaba la sangre tan solo de recordar el momento en el que Naomi le dijo "Tengo un jodido cáncer".

Volteo a ver a su amiga, quien entre lagrimas, susurro un "Gracias" que Effy pudo leer en sus labios; decidió darse la vuelta e ir a sentarse a la sala de espera, aun con un nudo en la garganta, para esperar a Emily.

Naomi no dejaba de acariciar la espalda de su novia, tratando de que se tranquilizara.

-Ems.. Tranquila.. Por favor- Le dijo con un hilo de voz. Emily levanto la mirada y lagrimas siguieron saliendo de sus ojos al ver a la persona que mas amaba enferma, muriendo.

-Porque no me lo dijiste?

-No podía Emily... Yo... No podia hacer que dejaras tu futuro por venir conmigo. - Susurro

-Mi futuro Naomi? El único futuro que quiero esta aquí en esta cama conmigo! -Comenzó a llorar de nuevo y la rubia volvió a envolverla entre sus brazos.

-Perdóname. Por favor, perdóname .

-Prométeme que estarás bien- Le pidió, limpiándose unas lagrimas con la manga de su suéter.

Naomi no dijo nada. No podía prometerle eso, no podía hacerle una promesa que sabia iba a romper; pero, como le decía que no? Con que palabras le decía "Voy a morir". No soportaba verla de esa manera.

-Emily... - Eso fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que los labios de su novia se juntaran con los de ella en un beso suave, como si fuera su primer beso; con la misma delicadeza, con el mismo amor, pero con la diferencia de que ese tal vez fuera el ultimo.

-Te amo- Susurro Emily contra los labios de la rubia antes de depositar en ellos un ultimo beso.

-Te amo tanto- Le respondió.

Escucharon abrirse la puerta de la habitación y ambas voltearon para ver al doctor de Naomi entrar.

-Disculpen la interrupción. Es hora de su medicina señorita Campbell.

Emily bajo de la cama sin soltar la mano de su novia. Vio como el medico inyectaba una sustancia en el tubo que iba hasta la muñeca de Naomi, y después la sintió apretar su mano al mismo tiempo que hacia un gesto de dolor.

-Que... Que es eso? - Pregunto la menor sorprendiéndose de que aun pudiera hablar con el nudo que estaba en su garganta.

-Alivia un poco el dolor.. También se supone que reduzca los mareos y los vómitos.- La mano de Naomi comenzó a relajarse. - Creo que su amiga necesita dormir un poco. La quimioterapia es en dos horas. -El doctor se retiro de la habitación dejándolas solas de nuevo.

-Estas bien?- Emily no quería irse sin asegurarse de que no seria la ultima vez que la vería.

-Si Ems. Solo... Dormiré un poco. Después puedes volver a visitarme, volverás... Cierto?

-Claro que lo haré. Estaré aquí hasta que todo esto termine, hasta que pueda llevarte conmigo a casa.

A Naomi se le hizo un nudo el el pecho al escuchar eso. Ella tenia la esperanza de que viviría, su Emily soñaba con eso, con sacarla de ahi, pero viva.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti Naoms- Deposito un beso en su frente y salio de la habitación.

Effy seguía en la sala de espera, cuando vio a Emily acercarse. Se puso de pie y se sorprendió al ver que ya no lloraba, pero se dio cuenta por su mirada llena de dolor que no estaba bien; así que, en lugar de preguntar, se limito a abrir sus brazos y abrazarla, mientras Emily lloraba tanto que creyó que se desmayaría.

-Tiene que curarse Effy. Tiene que estar bien- Las palabras de la antes pelirroja apenas eran entendibles. Su amiga siguió sin hablar, solo la abrazaba tratando de tranquilizarla. Sabia que a Naomi le quedaba poco tiempo, desafortunadamente el tiempo que le quedaba estaría lleno de dolor por el tratamiento que los doctores le daban aun, con la esperanza de que hiciera algún efecto. Ella ya había visto como sufría la rubia, la había escuchado gritar de dolor, la había visto llorar de desesperación; apenas pudo soportarlo, y no sabia si Emily podría, ella prometió quedarse ahí todo lo necesario, y lo haría.

En silencio, ambas se drijieron a casa de Effy, tenían que descansar a pesar de que Emily se negaba a hacerlo. Se negaba a abandonar el hospital, decía que quería esperar por alguna buena noticia. Pero el motivo real no era ese, Effy lo sabia; Emily tenia miedo de irse, de alejarse y que su novia la necesitara. Tenia miedo de fallarle. Miedo de llegar al hospital buscándola y de encontrarse con la noticia de que ya no podría verla mas. Sabia que no podría soportarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Effy se dirigio a la cocina para preparar algo de comida para ella y Emily, mientras esta ultima se duchaba, queria volver lo mas pronto posible al hospital con su novia.

Al terminar de cocinar Effy fue al piso de arriba para pedirle a la antes pelirroja que bajara a comer, pero antes de decir su nombre o de llamar a la puerta del baño la escucho llorar de nuevo. Le daba penaverla y escucharla asi de mal y no poder hacer nada, la Emily que conocia, alegre, siempre sonriendo, se habia ido.

-Emily... Deberias venir a comer algo... Estas bien?

-Si. Gracias Eff. Ahora bajo- Le contesto con fingida tranquilidad.

Minutos despues entro al comedor y se encontro a su amiga esperandola para comer.

-Deberias haber comido. La verdad no tengo hambre. Volvere al hospital.

-Come algo, por favor. No hay prisa, ella debe de estar en quimioterapia Ems. Estara bien- Emily se sento a la mesa y empezo a comer sin nada de animos.

Estara bien? No, no lo estaria. Effy le habia mentido y le dolia en el fondo del alma hacerlo, pero de otra manera la novia de Naomi terminaria muriendo tambien. Aunque, despues de que todo terminara, dudaba mucho poder ayudarla a seguir adelante.

Terminaron de comer y despues de que Effy se diera una ducha rapida, volvieron al hospital. Emily entro rapido dirigiendose hacia la habitacion de su novia. Cuando llego, observo por la ventana como una enfermera sostenia a Naomi mientras vomitaba. Los espasmos por el esfuerzo recorrian violentamente el cuerpo de la rubia, lo que hizo a Emily estremecerse. Por fin, cuando paro de vomitar y la enfermera la ayudo a recostarse en su cama de nuevo y salio, ella entro rapidamente.

-Hola Ems - Le dijo apenas con un hilo de voz, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para pronunciar esas dos palabras.- Lamento que allas tenido que ver eso.

-No pasa nada.- Se acerco y limpio con uno de sus dedos una lagrima que caia por la mejilla de la rubia.-No llores, estaras bien Naoms.

En ese momento otro espasmo volvio a sacudir el cuerpo de Naomi quien se inclino hacia el lado contrario de la cama de donde estaba su novia y vomito de nuevo en un recipiente que habia dejado la enfermera. Emily vio que era sangre lo que escupia Naomi y en ese momento, completamente asustada y sin saber que hacer, se acerco y sostuvo su mano. La escena la hizo marearse y comenzo a ver borroso, tenia que ayudarla de alguna manera, no podia dejarla sufrir asi.

La puerta de la habitacion se abrio bruscamente y entro Effy corriendo, tomo a Emily de un brazo y la hizo retroceder.

-Sal de aqui!- Le ordeno. La menor se nego a hacerlo, apenas dandose cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaba aturdida. -Emily joder! Sal de aqui de una maldita vez.!

Se movio hacia atras lentamente, chocando de espalda con la pared, palpandola con las manos hasta encontrar la puerta y salir, sin dejar de ver como Effy ayudaba a su novia y la tranquilizaba. Siguio observando por la ventana como el cuerpo de Naomi se relajaba y su amiga repetia lo que habia hecho la enfermera, ayudandola a recostarse en la cama de nuevo. Su novia se veia agotada, gotas de sudor brillaban en su frente y sus ojos se encontraban cerrado fuertemente, veia el dolor en ella, notaba en su pecho su respiracion agitada.

Effy salio y se quedo de pie a su lado.

-Siento haberte hablado asi. Necesitabas salir de ahi.-Emily asintio lentamente.

-Gracias.

-Debo ir al trabajo a arreglar unos asuntos. Puedes quedarte, solo dejala descansar. Probablemente vuelva a suceder; si es asi, solo no entres en panico y llama a una enfermera. Es por las quimioterapias, no va a morir ahora.- Emily no se movio, le agradecio nuevamente, en un susurro, sin decir mas se quedo alli, parada frente a la ventana. Viendo al amor de su vida morir frente a sus ojos. La impotencia la abrumaba.

Despues de un rato decidio volver a entrar, permanecieron en silencio. Emily se sento en una silla cerca de su cama, solo tomando su mano, llamando a la enfermera cada vez que su novia tenia otro episodio de vomitos incontrolables, tratando de mantener la calma y no ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente frente a ella.

Asi fue hasta que llego Effy al caer la noche. Emily estaba dormida en la silla, aun sosteniendo la mano de Naomi. Entro a la habitacion y toco su hombro haciendo que despertara de un brinco.

-Tranquila, soy yo. - La menos suspiro - Debemos irnos Emily.

-No puedo. No puedo dejarla sola. No me ire.

Effy salio de la habitacion y minutos despues llego junto a un doctor, el doctor de Naomi.

-Por favor, necesito quedarme... Yo... Yo... - Se puso de pie,y se acerco al doctor.

-Esta bien, esta bien- La calmos el doctor- Su amiga ya a hablado conmigo acerca de la situacion. Puede quedarse. Solo necesitamos que este tranquila y mantenga la calma en alguna situacion que pudiera presentarse.

-Gracias- Emily abrazo al doctor con lagrimas en los ojos y despues se dirigio a Effy- No tengo palabras para agradecerte- Le dio un abrazo rapido

-Solo cuidala. Volvere mañana temprano. Llamame si algo sucede- Y dicho esto Effy salio de la habitacion.

Emily volvio a ocupar su lugar a un lado de la cama de su novia tomando su mano nuevamente. Naomi dormia, su respiracion era tranquila. En su cara notaba el cansancio y el desgaste,pero aun asi, se vei hermosa durmiendo, ojala estuviesen en su cama y no en un hospital, deseo.

Se acerco para depositar en su frente un beso, haciendo que la rubia sonriera, en sueños.

-Buenas noches Naoms- Susurro y cerro los ojos, intentando descansar tambien.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily no pudo conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche. Naomi no paro de vomitar hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y el dolor que sentía por el esfuerzo iba en aumento. Una enfermera tuvo que inyectarle medicamentos para el dolor dos veces, porque la rubia no lo soportaba más.

Le rogaba a Emily que la ayudara, que detuviera todo lo que le estaba sucediendo… Y ella solo podía sostener su mano, darle un ocasional beso en la frente y repetirle una y otra vez que todo estaría bien.

Por fin, aproximadamente a las 6:00 am, la medicina hizo efecto en Naomi haciendo que el dolor cesara y que pudiera dormir y descansar. Cuando su novia se quedó dormida, las lágrimas de desesperación empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Emily. Solo quería creer que ambas saldrían de ahí, que al volver a Nueva York, lo harían juntas. Que no volvería a dejarla sola de nuevo, nunca. Pero a cada momento todo parecía ir peor, y su esperanza de que Naomi estaría bien disminuía sin que ella pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

La despertó la luz del sol que se filtraba por entre las cortinas de la ventana. Se movió incomoda en la silla donde se había quedado dormida; estaba adolorida, cansada y sentía los ojos completamente hinchados. Lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de que Naomi aun respiraba, los aparatos alrededor de ella indicaban que sí, pero tenía que comprobarlo ella misma. Puso con cuidado su cabeza en su pecho y escucho los débiles latidos de su corazón, cerró los ojos y puso aún más atención.

-Estoy bien- La apenas audible voz de la rubia la hizo subir la mirada.- Gracias por quedarte- Le dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Puso su mano en la mejilla de la menor, pasando su dedo pulgar por las notables ojeras bajo sus ojos.- Deberías ir a descansar.

-Estoy bien Naomi- Mintió. Sinceramente moría de sueño, si se recostara por un segundo sus ojos se cerrarían automáticamente, pero tenía que estar ahí con ella.

-No lo estás. Estuviste… llorando, Cierto?

-Solo un poco. Pero estoy bien, de verdad.- Naomi suspiro, sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Pero no la convencería de irse tan fácilmente.- Tu cómo te sientes?

-Mejor. Mucho mejor en realidad.

Emily creyó que Naomi también mentía, que solo lo decía para tranquilizarla, para que el hecho de tener que perderla en un tiempo doliera menos. Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, era verdad y posiblemente, si se sentía mejor.

El teléfono de Emily comenzó a sonar, era Effy.

-_Emily, como estas? Como esta Naomi?-_ Se alejó un poco de la cama para poder hablar

-Toda la noche estuvo igual. Hasta hace poco que pudo dormir, y dice que se siente… mejor.- Escucho un suspiro al otro lado de la línea

-_Emily… tu sabes que.._

-Si! Si Effy lo sé, sé que no está bien y que probablemente no lo estará. No necesitas recordármelo, gracias.- Su tono de voz se volvió frio y cortante, pero hablo lo suficientemente bajo para que la rubia no la escuchara.

-_Lo siento. Aún tengo algunos asuntos pendientes del trabajo. Deje algo de comida en el refrigerador, ve a casa a comer a descansar; yo estaré con Naomi después_.

-No necesito descansar y la verdad no tengo mucha hambre, pero gracias.

Corto la llamada antes de que su amiga pudiera decir algo más. Una enfermera entro en ese momento a la habitación.

-Buen día- Saludo y luego se dirigió a Naomi- Como se siente? Fue una noche difícil- Emily observo como inyectaba nuevamente el medicamento de la rubia y como esta hacia un gesto de dolor al mismo tiempo.

-Estoy…. Mejor- Dijo con mucho esfuerzo y la enfermera sonrió tristemente.

-Me alegra que se sienta mejor Srita. Campbell. Usted debe ser familiar suyo, cierto?- Se dirigió a Emily que se encontraba de pie en la puerta. Ella asintió.- Me gustaría hablar un minuto con usted.- Salió de la habitación y la menor detrás de ella.

-Está todo bien?- La expresión de la enfermera no reflejaba nada bueno, era de preocupación.

-Supongo que es mi deber informarle acerca del estado de la Srita. Campbell- Dijo, seria- ha dicho que se siente mejor y probablemente sea verdad y nos de algo de esperanza en cuanto a su mejoría. Pero en la mayoría de los casos como este, los pacientes presentan episodios de "bienestar" en los que se piensa que de verdad está habiendo un avance. Desgraciadamente puede ser algo muy grave, puede ser una baja de la enfermedad, suele durar unas pocas horas y luego la enfermedad vuelve a atacar el cuerpo del paciente, perjudicándolo de una manera que en ocasiones puede ser fatal.- A Emily se le formo un nudo en la garganta.- Solo le digo que en este momento deben estar preparadas para cualquier cosa. El doctor vendrá en unas horas para hacer una revisión.- Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue.

La antes pelirroja trato de agarrar aire para volver a entrar a la habitación sin que su novia se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-Que te dijo Ems? Está todo bien?- Los ojos de Naomi brillaban con la esperanza de obtener buenas noticias, cosa que causo que el nudo en la garganta de Emily se hiciera más grande.

-No… no es nada… solo me dijo que el doctor vendrá en unas horas para… revisarte…

-Espero tenga buenas noticias. Siento que estoy mejorando.- Emily se acercó a ella y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

-Espero lo mismo.

Se quedaron así, en silencio, hasta que el doctor entro más tarde a la habitación. Emily beso la frente de su novia antes de salir para permitir que el doctor la revisara. La esperanza que aún quedaba en ella había desaparecido completamente con las palabras de la enfermera. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar para escuchar las mismas palabras viniendo de el medico que la atendía; ella lo sabía, pero Naomi estaba… feliz, de alguna manera, esperaba buenas noticias y eso le partía el corazón, no podría soportar ver desilusión en sus ojos, y no sabía que haría cuando dentro de unos minutos el doctor le diera la noticia.

No tenía más dudas en ese momento, todo lo que la ayudante del doctor le había dicho se resumía en unas palabras tan jodidamente tristes que, hasta el pensarlas le causaba escalofríos. "Naomi iba a morir", y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

El doctor salio de la habitacion y le dedico una sonrisa amistosa a Emily cuando paso a su lado. Ella esperaba ver a Naomi llorando despues de la noticia, y se sorprendio al entrar y encontrarse con que su novia estaba tranquila, y, a pesar de que le daba gusto que se encontrara asi, le resultaba un poco inquietante.

-Esta todo bien?- Se sento a su lado en la cama acariciando su cabello

-Si Ems.- Le sonrio ligeramente- Effy no ha llegado?

-No... Ya deberia de estar aqui...-Se puso de pie y se dirigio a la puerta de la habitacion para ver si habia alguna señal de su amiga. Unos metros mas alla, estaba Effy y, aunque no pudo verle el rostro, reconocio al doctor de Naomi; el medico parecia ser el que hablaba, ya que su amiga solo se limitaba a asentir lentamente con una mirada seria en su rostro. Cuando esta desvio su mirada de el doctor, se dio cuenta de que Emily la estaba observando intrigada y en ese momento la conversacion que mantenian se termino y Effy camino en direccion a la habitacion de Naomi.

-Que sucede? Que te dijo? - Emily la detuvo y con la voz llena de preocupacion comenzo a interrogarla.

-Tranquila Emily... Todo esta bien

-Que te dijo?

-Nada- Respondio, cortante y se adelanto para entrar a la habitacion, pero se detuvo cuando sintio la mano de la antes pelirroja fuertemente aferrada a su brazo.

-No quiero que me mientas Effy. Que te dijo?!

-Nada, no dijo nada, ok? Me pregunto si era su familiar y es todo.

Al entrar ambas a donde se encontraba Naomi se dieron cuenta de que ella habia escuchado su pequeña discucion.

-Se puede saber que fue eso? - Pregunto con voz debil

-No fue nada Naoms. Ire a comer algo-Esta vez se dirigio a su amiga y se dio la vuelta para salir de ahi, no sin antes depositar un tierno beso en la frente de su novia.

Emily salio del hospital y fue en taxi hasta la casa de Effy y de su novia. Entro y se quedo parada en la puerta del comedor, no tenia hambre asi que decidio darse una vuelta por el lugar. Llego a la habitacion que habia compartido con Naomi la ultima vez que la habia visitado, cuando aun estaba bien. Se acerco a la mesita de noche y se sento en la orilla de la cama observando una fotografia que probablemente su novia habia dejado ahi una noche antes de ir al hospital, penso. Era una foto de ellas dos, en Bristol aun, en el cobertizo de Freddie. Lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas al recordar ese dia y la manera en que Naomi le habia hablado frente a sus amigos; una frase volvio a su cabeza "Yo moriria por ti", la imagen de la rubia diciendo esas palabras era muy clara en su cabeza, en ese momento la palabra muerte no le causaba escalofrios, pero, ahora, la situacion era diferente, esa palabra le sonaba cada vez mas cercana. Abrazo la foto y se dejo caer en la cama cerrando fuertemente los ojos mientras las lagrimas abundaban mas en su rostro, no se habia permitido llorar de nuevo frente a Naomi, no queria causarle mas dolor de el que ya tenia, pero ahora el dolor, la desesperacion, tristeza e impotencia la invadian a ella, todas al mismo tiempo, dejandola indefensa, sin ninguna posibilidad de poder controlar los espasmos que recorrian su cuerpo mientras lloraba, estaba temblando y deseando que todo eso fuera solo una pesadilla y que al despertar viera a Naomi, durmiendo a su lado, en su habitacion de Nueva York, donde siempre debio estar, junto a ella.

No se dio cuenta en qur momento se quedo dormida, pero habia estado asi bastante tiempo, ya que era de noche cuando la desperto el sonido de su telefono. Abrio los ojos con mucho esfuerzo y contesto rapidamente su telefono, pensando que era Effy.

-Buenas noches señorita Fitch- Dijo la voz al otro lado-

-Buenas noches. Quien... Quien habla?

-Le llamo de Nueva York-Depronto la voz de la mujer le resulto familiar. Era la secretaria de su jefe.

-Oh... Si, lo siento. Que sucede?

-El Sr. Williams me pidio que le llamara para informarle que necesita de su presencia mañana por la noche en una junta muy importante.-

-Que? Pero... Yo hable con el, le dije que se presento una situacion familiar y...

-Si lo menciono. Pero esto es de suma importancia para el y tambien podria serlo para usted. La empresa pagara un vuelo de primera hora mañana para usted, la esperamos. Buenas noches- No tuvo oportunidad de decir nada mas.

No podia creer que eso le estuviera pasando, no podia dejar a Naomi, pero el no volver a Nueva York significaria perder su trabajo. Nuevamente y sin darse cuenta, comenzo a llorar. No podian hacerle eso, no podian hacerla elejir. Y ella no podia decirle a Naomi, porque era mas que obvio que le diria que fuera a atender su trabajo, le mentiria y le prometeria que estaria bien. Debia hablar con Effy, talvez podria subir a el primer avion disponible despues de la junta y volver en la madrugada con su novia. Necesitaba decidir ya...

En el hospital, Effy entraba a la habitacion de la rubia con un cafe bien cargado en la mano.

-Gracias por estar aqui Eff. Se que tienes mucho trabajo.

-No hay de que, sabes que aqui estare.- Le dio un gran trago a su bebida.- Entonces... No le diremos nada, cierto?

-No. El doctor dijo que deberiamos esperar, -Suspiro tristemente- La he visto muy mal, y me preocupa.

-Emily es fuerte, tu lo sabes. Estara bien, y cuando el doctor lo autorice y encuentre el momento se lo dire. No te preocupes Naomi.

-Cuidala Eff. Por favor- Le pidio con apenas un hilo de voz y su amiga solo asintio, sonriendole.

La enfermera entro a la habitacion para suministrarle a la rubia su medicamento, y minutos despues se quedo dormida. Effy siguio bebiendo su cafe, sentada a un lado de la cama de su amiga, recordando y pensando acerca de la conversacion que habia tenido con el doctor y en la reaccion de Emily cuando ella se nego a decirle de que habian hablado, no le gustaba ocultar nada, y menos en esas situaciones, pero Naomi tenia razon, era por su bien.

Emily termino de comer y subio de nuevo a un taxi rumbo al hospital, la cabeza le daba vueltas, tenia que tomar una desicion.


End file.
